


Nothing Left (For You Or For Me)

by fobfantasia



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, Unaccepting parent(s), homophobic parents, sorry i didn't mention Jay or Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while, but Tyler decides to come out to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left (For You Or For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when my family had a fight about the LGBTQ+ community. I guess the ways I'm stressed out makes me write better.
> 
> Warning: There's a part where there's some homophobic language has been used. Guess that's spoiler alert.
> 
> Title from Explorers by Muse

It took 5 years, one Josh, and several awkward make-out sessions for Tyler to decide it wasn't really just a "phase" and to accept it. He stood proud in front of his mirror, breathing deeply to calm down his worrying mind. Zack already knew, he asked out of the blue one day and just shrugged, saying that it was up to him who he stuck his dick up and which hole it was, even though that hadn't even gotten close to happening yet. Now it was his parents' turn.Tyler planned to sit down with them, like he had heard Josh did. (His parents cringed a bit, but they said they loved him all the same.) he twindled his fingers, praying for the best outcome.

"Ty? They're home..." Zack called from the open bedroom door. Tyler took another deep breath and walked out, saying his hellos, explaining about his day. He scratched the back of his neck, bracing himself for the start of the conversation. "I actually wanted to tell you something, you guys might want to sit down."

His parents looked at him strangely, sitting side by side on the couch. Tyler sat on the coffee table, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped.

His mother looked concerned, asking, "what did you want to tell us?"

The shaky boy closed his eyes and sat up straight, his locked hands on his chin. He braced himself, begged that nothing bad would happen, and said, stuttering it out after forever, "I-I know you say that it's not right... B-but I... I'm gay..."

Both his mother and father stared in bewilderment, his mother eventually smiling softly. She placed her hand on his knee, whispering, "thank you for feeling like you could tell us. I'm so happy you trust us."

"What the _fuck_." His father shifted in his seat, rubbing his nose bridge. Tyler tensed in his seat, waiting for the storm to rage. "How- we taught you better than this, how did you end up a faggot?" Tyler flinched at the word, already hearing enough of it at school. "I asked you a question. What did we do to turn you into an _abomination_ so Zack doesn't end up like you?" The low, grumbling sound of his father's voice grew louder, making the teenager's heart wrench.

Tyler stood up and walked straight out the doors, his vision growing more blurry with tears. He stormed to his boyfriend's house, Josh's mother opening it to see him as a sobbing mess. She took him in for a hug and called Josh, leading Tyler to his room.

"Ty? What happened?" Josh reached out to hug him tightly and stroke his hair.

Tyler couldn't stop sniffling, his heart pounding in his ears. "T-Told parents... M-Dad," he couldn't stop stuttering, his brain imploding and tearing itself apart all at once. The few whose acceptance mattered.

Josh shushed him and kissed the top of his head, leading the two of them to his room.

"Baby boy, you know I love you, right?" Tyler choked on a sob as he said this, feeling himself break apart. His parents used to tell him that, and then his  _dad_...

"H-He called me b-bad things..." Tyler mumbled, breathing in shakily. Josh took one of his hands in his and took off his hoodie so he was only in his t-shirt. He helped Tyler into it, calming him down with the warmth and smell of familiarity. 

"I'm sure my mom would be okay with letting you stay the night, baby boy. Maybe they just need a bit to calm down." Josh laid Tyler down on his side and started playing with his short hair, soothing him. Tyler remembered his mother thanking him for trusting them, but he knew she was secretly disgusted. He closed his eyes and tried to control his shaking.

Josh laid down in front of him, kissing Tyler's nose and smiling wide. Tyler couldn't help put laugh a bit at him, wiping the tears and snot off of his face.

"I love you, baby boy," Josh whispered, pulling his boyfriend closer.

"I love you more, _dog breath_ ," Tyler smiled wide, forgetting about the day's events when Josh burst out laughing adorably.

**Author's Note:**

> To all you that have parents like this (like mine), I'll be your dad. I'll bake with you and play catch and we can have a pet and I'll accept you and support you like a parent should <3 I just won't go near fire or bugs, sorry kid.


End file.
